Wordless Rage
by lauraconsa
Summary: What is the use of my power if I can't even help a friend....? "You watch. That girl will break her heart and mind. And don't even say I didn't warn you." Rated for slight swearing. Updated version. RitsuxOC if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wordless Rage

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: Currently in a bad mood. Odd how quickly something can change. This is to vent steam and frustration. _Italics are memories and dream._

Notes again: Updated version. I actually am thinking of making this into a two-chapter story instead of a oneshot. Comments and suggestions are extremely welcome.

-------------------------------

Wordless Rage

-------------------------------

Damn this to hell.

Looking at the words that were written in a flowing script, Tsuki was shocked at the newly discovered rage in her. Dull anger throbbed inside her heart, feeling like a tremendous weight on her chest. Quickly, she started her breathing exercise. Anger, resentment, confusion… If they are present tomorrow during her test, she'll fail for sure, and Ritsu-sensei won't be gentle about it either. "Oh no… It's Ritsu-sensei tomorrow…" a soft and worried sigh rushed out of her, disrupting her attempt. It's no use if Ritsu-sensei was the one to test her. He'll find out at the first word she speaks.

Combing her hand through the dark hair, Tsuki attempted to write something to explain her anger, but found it to be impossible. In a fit of frustration, Tsuki throw the notebook down. She can't even calm down enough to think! Cool fingertips touching flaring cheeks, she listened to the thudding of her heart echoing in the empty bedroom. Amid the various discarded books and papers, she buried her head in the crook of her arm before growling in irritation.

Falling back on the bed, Tsuki sighed and click the flashlight off. She stared at the ceiling for a long time. She had not felt this small and helpless in the presence of fate since watching her parents waste away, not even is able to make them proud for a single moment. Staring at the back of her hand, Tsuki remembered the feeling of a marker drawing a smiley face there.

"Maybe those words are enough…"

oooO.O.Oooo

_"Hi, there."_

_Tsuki didn't even bother to look up. Whoever is the person the voice belongs to, she can't be talking to her. Calmly turning a page, Tsuki almost was able to drown out the annoying shouting of classmates when the voice spoke again._

_"Not very sociable are you? But you don't have to be so rude; I was only trying to be friendly."_

_Finally looking into the round baby face, Tsuki was annoyed beyond expression. Dark hair framing the pale face, her eyes flashed dangerously, making Ryu take a step back. "You're very rude yourself. Can't you tell when a person doesn't want to be disturbed? Or is every single person here as air-headed as you?" A chilling smirk appeared on her face. Satisfied that the nameless person understood the warning, her eyes went back, searching for the place where she stopped. _

_"I remember reading that book too."_

_Almost growling, Tsuki looked up again, only to find a thoughtful face gazing at the cover. It's like she's looking to have a put-down rained upon her today,_

_"I didn't like it quite as much, a little too dark for my taste."_

_Automatically, Tsuki began defending her favorite book. They haggled back and forth, discussing the themes and semantics of the language. Arguing and laughing at their mistakes, the lunch time was over much quicker than usual. Tsuki, surprisingly, had end up with a sore throat. This was the longest time she had talked to someone within the six years of her short life._

_"Oh!" The girl, Ryu was her name, slapped herself on the forehead. "Here, give me your hand." Taking a blue marker out, she drew a smiley face on the back of Tsuki's hand. "Since 2__nd__ hour was the only class we have together, I give you this to keep you company. See you tomorrow!"_

_Waving tentatively, Tsuki nodded to the retreating figure, standing up as well. Staring at the ink on her hand, what could be passed as a smile almost appeared on her face. Mother would be happy to know that her daughter has finally made a friend._

oooO.O.Oooo

She woke up to a cold and grey morning, which is the mood she should be in if she was to come out of the examination room alive. But, as of the moment, she's anything but. The shock was over, the anger subdued and frozen, except the problem remains unsolved. Breath crystals fan in front of her, shifting and changing its shape without her will. Something else beyond her control. Staring at the sky, the hated feeling of hopelessness washed over her again, bleaching every bit of color away.

"But what else can I do…?"

oooO.O.Oooo

_Tsuki hummed while doing her chores, surprising everyone in the vicinity, including herself. She felt…_relaxed_. Content, even. Savoring the words in her mind, the words tumbled out with a hint of joy in it. She, like half of the students in Seven Voices Academy, lives within the school. The other half is scattered across Goura. Ryu belonged in the 'normal' crowd. Although they only have one class together in elementary school, these two stuck by each other for most of the time. If you find one, you're guaranteed to find the other. Since Tsuki was accepted into Seven Voices, the two don't see each other often anymore, but their friendship was able to sustain each other through their studies. Tsuki was able to get out of school once in a while to rest and forget for a while that she's a fighter. And Ryu gets to vent some steam and have an excuse to get out of her house. _

_There's no reason for her to relax, though. The prefect of her floor is getting on her nerves and always tried to get her kicked out of the place. Her teachers decided to skip a level of training and placed her with some older kids who all are in accord to beat her into a pulp. And Ritsu-sensei… Tsuki's face turned significantly paler at the thought of the man. Scars and bruises automatically flared up, and pain was registered on her left leg. _

_"I must not fear pain. Pain will not be registered on the psyche. It is only information for strategy, and to be used as a weapon. Those who feel pain will know signs of danger. Those who do not feel pain will perish. I must not fear pain…"_

_Over and over she chanted the litany aloud, using the words to deaden the pain and liberate the mind. What Ritsu-sensei taught her is invaluable, she's know that much, but her well-being, both physical and mental, is constantly stretched to breaking point. Fatigue is something that's always with her now, and she can't ever get away. Slightly hobbling, Tsuki retired to her room. At least she could have a good soak in the hot spring today, and prepare for tomorrow against – _

Riiiinnng. RRRIiiiing.

_"Hello?" Leaning against the wall, Tsuki picked up her cell._

_"Tsuki?" A girl's voice, slightly deeper than her own, floated towards her ear. It sounded almost dead from the heavy weights that could not be abandoned. Sadness, resentment, and a sense of emptiness reached at Tsuki, tugging at her in all the directions she does not wishes to go, but must travel._

_Not caring who or what saw her, Tsuki jumped out of the window, and ran toward the springs. "Tell me everything." _

oooO.O.Oooo

"Name?"

"Yukosome Tsukiko."

"Rank?"

"2nd level."

"Resident?"

"Boarding."

The machine made a beep. "What is Ritsu-sensei's favorite fruit?"

The sigh was audible even to those outside of the room. "Sensei really has a twisted sense of humor. It is pomegranate, though why do I know that, I have no clue."

"All answers: correct. Voice pattern: recognized. Please stay in the room until your opponent comes." A whir and the machine turned off,

Leaning against the now-chained window, Tsuki looked outside at the trees and the sky. There's no doubt that she will fail today, that's the one thing she's sure of. Emotion means weakness in her wall, which leads to exploitation and defeat. If only she could talk herself out of here…

"Talk…"

That's it! She has her words, and it will be enough to suit her purpose. Much needed serenity flooded her mind, removing everything until it covers every thought and action. She'll do her best, although winning against Ritsu-sensei is a bit far-fetched. And afterwards, she'll take care of the problem in her mind.

"It's turning out to be a lovely day."

oooO.O.Oooo

_Sitting on a branch of an oak tree, Tsuki was able to get a good view of the city below the hill. If she really wanted, she probably can see the building that's Ryu's home. The drifting of dark grey clouds and the strong winds whipping at her face gave warnings of rain about to fall. Dangling the phone between the fingers, her eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing and everything at once. Every inch of her felt cold and lifeless: her skin, her surrounding, her heart…_

_A crackle of static came through the speakers. "Are you okay, Tsuki?"_

_For a moment, she can't even summon the will and composure to reply. She stared at the handset as if seeing it for the first time and not knowing what she should do._

"_Tsuki? You're still there? Come on, talk, dammit!" Concern and worry permeated her voice._

_Finally, something sounding like a chuckle came from Tsuki. "Odd question, since you're the one who's hurting at the moment. And I'm fine, seeing as you asked."_

_A sarcastic laugh came through. A little bit later, Ryu said quietly, "Thanks for listening."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Pause. "Don't hide yourself. You know how much I hate that."_

_Tsuki sighed. "You know me too well, Ryu-san. But I have to, sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Wai-"_

_The phone snapped close._

oooO.O.Oooo

Tsuki woke from her dream. Suddenly sitting up, her head spun with the effort, making her gasp in pain. Slowly opening her eyes only to stare at the various specimens of butterflies on the wall, Tsuki tried to think of where she could be, only succeeding in making her headache worse.

"You're awake." Ritsu-sensei's voice came from above, managing to tighten the already-strained nerves. Tsuki tries to get up from the cushions, but her knees buckled at the last second, toppling her. Her eyes squeezed shut from reflex, waiting for the impact against the floor.

oooO.O.Oooo

_"Tsuki!" Running at top speed, Ryu crashed into her friend, almost toppling both of them. She had not seen her friend for almost one semester, and the changes were startling. She had gotten thinner, with almost a haggard look on her countenance. Bandages were wrapped around the upper arm and her knee, making her look like a Yankee who got into a fight with the opposite gang. "Are you hurt? How did it happen?"_

_"Training. I got careless." Tsuki grinned. This is the first time the two were separated for so long. Even though they talked non-stop on their cells, it couldn't replace the close friendship they developed during elementary school. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. It's just there to keep dirt from getting in. Are we ready to go?"_

_"Yep. This is the first time I've been camping." Ryu laughed eagerly, shouldering her backpack. _

"_Me too." They stepped out of the Seven Voices Academy gates and began their trek toward the woods. As they moved deeper into the forest, Tsuki found Ritsu-sensei and Nagisa-sensei standing at the entrance. She gave them a small wave before going to catch up with Ryu._

oooOooo

_Glancing at her arch-rival, Nagisa said nonchalantly. "You've certainly being rushing with her, haven't you, Ritsu?"_

_Not taking his eyes off the swiftly disappearing figures, he replied. "I'm pushing her as much as she can handle, Nagisa."_

_"She's certainly an interesting case for anyone to study. Most fighters lose any contact they had with the outside world within weeks of being accepted. She still retained contact with _that_ girl for a whole semester."_

_"Hmm." That was all Ritsu cared to say, knowing that enraging Nagisa is the only way for her to come out and say what's on her mind. _

_Rising to the bait, Nagisa continued. "Don't pretend. You're the one who gave her the cell phone. You gave her special privilege to talk on it whenever she wishes. If I didn't know you better, I could have sworn that you're attached to that girl." Her voice turned scathing at the end._

_"Come now, Nagisa. Don't tell me you're jealous of this fighter who's obviously stronger than your painless prototypes?" Smiling, Ritsu taunted her. Not waiting for her to reply nor wishing to hear it, he continued. "This is a test for her. Even without me, she can obviously become the strongest there is within the school."_

_"Then why –"_

_"That," He pointed at the direction the two friends had gone. "is her weakness. If she willingly cut herself free from it, then no one else will ever be able to challenge her and survive."_

_Nagisa stared into the forest, looking for tell-tale signs of human life. A few moments later, she sighed. "Then she will fail that final."_

_Raising his eyebrow, Ritsu turned to look at Nagisa, waiting for the explanation._

_"You watch. That girl will break Tsuki's heart and mind, rendering her useless to her Sacrifice." With that ominous warning, Nagisa went back inside, leaving Ritsu to ponder her words. "And when that happens, don't even say I didn't warn you."_

oooO.O.Oooo

She never felt the wood against her back.

If she could move, Tsuki would have jumped in surprise at the hand behind her that's guiding her gently back to the cushion. "Would you stop trying to hurt yourself further? Probably you won't be able to move, let alone think, for several minutes." A little later, a cup of tea was pressed into her hands. "Drink. It'll help." He commanded.

She was about to say thank you when Ritsu-sensei continued, "Now be careful with the cup. It's spilling. I don't want the school nurse on my hands again."

Sensei is still sensei. Tsuki sighed, her throat feeling very scratchy. "Yes, sensei." Watching him making a phone call, Tsuki still couldn't completely figure out her teacher. He's capable of kindness, which is as rare as find a particular grain of sand in the ocean, but it is soon followed by something completely contradicting. Either he always works for his own end, or it's just his personality. No matter, she'll puzzle it out soon enough.

The sound of the receiver being placed back woke Tsuki from her thoughts. Pouring some tea for himself, Ritsu-sensei said, "You'll take today and tomorrow to rest, then follow your regular schedule."

"Of course, sensei." She nodded, her strength returning. "Umm… Ritsu-sensei?"

"Yes?" He replied without looking at her.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she asked, "Did I … pass?"

A long time passed before he finally looked at her. "You're alive, aren't you?"

The words took a while to sink in, but the effect was no less profound. This time Tsuki succeeded in supporting herself up. Placing the cup on the table, she left.

"Thank you, sensei."

oooO.O.Oooo

The chill from last night's rain saturated the air, causing Ryu to shiver. Already wearing long-sleeves and a sweater, she can still feel the cold prying its way through the threads. Maybe they could go for a run in the park… or not. Right now, she just wanted to be in the house, reading a book.

"Shouldn't you wear another jacket? You look freezing." Tsuki appeared soundlessly by her side, causing Ryu to back away in surprise. With her attitude already approaching zero degrees at elementary school, the Seven Voices Academy managed to bring it down even more, making her almost impossible to approach without thinking something like 'danger'. Ryu frowned at the thought. Ever since Tsuki started at the other school, she always looked haunted. As if every step takes tremendous amount of will to move. Always there were bandages on her, but she seemed oblivious to pain. Tsuki's…changed, and Ryu isn't sure if she likes the changes.

"And what about you and the outlandish clothes? You'll be an icicle before I freeze." Only wearing a shirt and shorts, Tsuki didn't even seem to feel the wind's icy grip.

Leaning against the railing, the fighter waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. You know I can stand the cold more than you do."

Just as she finished talking, a loud voice inside shouted. "RYU! GET BACK IN HERE!! NOW!!!"

"Damn." Ryu sighed, weary of the voice. "I guess-"

"No."

Ryu turned and stared at Tsuki, hearing the steel behind the words. Eyes narrowing like a cat, she said in a neutral voice which always signifies something precarious in her friend's mind. "Wait here. For her to come outside."

"Are you crazy? Mother's already-"

The door slammed open precisely at that moment and Ryu's mother screeched, "Didn't you listen-"

"Listen to me." Tsuki cut her off, making Ryu confused. Tsuki's always polite, no matter who she's talking to. So why…

Looking at Tsuki disdainfully, the woman continued, "Why should I listen to a brat-"

"You will."

Ryu backed away from the menacing tone. Even her mother is shock at the meaning implied behind the words. Winds gathered around her as Tsuki bring her power into play. "You will stop forcing Ryu to do your chores. You will be responsible for your own actions and deeds. You will allot time for her on activities. You will give her room to expand into her full potential. You will not use that tone or words against her ever again. And you **will** follow my orders."

Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end from the intensity of her words. Tsuki advanced toward Ryu's mother while speaking, causing her to walk back. Step by synchronized step, they moved until the older woman reached the wall. Ryu wanted to move, to speak, to do anything to break this terrifying atmosphere. For the first time, she was afraid of the person she called friend for most of her life.

"If you hurt her at any time from today onward, physically or mentally" Tsuki continued, voice ringing menacingly, "you will answer to me. I will happily provide a lesson that you will never forget." The impression of absolute terror remained on Ryu's mother for a moment before Tsuki unexpectedly bowed. "Thank you for your time." Using her normal, calm voice, she bid her farewell.

Abruptly turning, Tsuki walked past Ryu and down the street. Her little regained strength instantly disappeared. Maybe she should have waited until tomorrow to do that, but then she would have abandoned it. It's only when she's this tired could she indulge in her reckless schemes. Almost falling asleep while standing, she hurried.

"Tsuki, wait!"

Turning slightly, Tsuki saw Ryu racing toward her. She stopped within a few feet of her, looking at the lazy stance and the blank mask Tsuki wore. No, this person wore. This is not the kind and caring friend she had before, but a cold-blooded rebel who is willing to hurt anyone to achieve her end.

Watching the emotions play out on Ryu's face, Tsuki's icy composure cracked and took a step toward her, her arms reaching out. "I've scared you…" When Ryu flinched and stepped back, Tsuki was sadden by the unconscious expression. Her shell came back; a small, sad smile flitted across her face. "They were right, after all. Ritsu-sensei is rubbing off of me. I did sound rather sadistic back there, too much like him."

Looking back up again, Tsuki forced herself to say coldly. "Go back, Ryu. The Tsuki you know will never exist again, and this will be the last time you will ever see me. It is for the best for you to stay out of my world, after all."

Silence stretched between them like thin ice, unforgiving cold and sharp. Holding Tsuki's eyes in her own, Ryu saw the ghost of the kindness she remembered seeing in Tsuki resurface for one fleeting moment.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Ryu said, not knowing what else could or should be said.

Tsuki nodded and headed toward the mountains once again.

"Sayonara."

-------------------------------------

Huh. I didn't expect it to turn out this way, but that's okay. I wanted to include more characters from _Loveless_ but couldn't really find a place. Oh well. Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Endless Sorrow

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: A sudden hit from inspiration came to me while sleeping. So…yeah. A bit of RitsuXOC if you squint. _Italics are thoughts and memories of Tsuki._

-------------------------------

Endless Sorrow

-------------------------------

_June 26: XX23_

_I passed! Seriously, I thought that a fail was imminent when I walked into the room. Now I know I have the strength to even stand up to Sensei and that is giving me a huge confidence boost. Because of this, I can finally move out of the Academy. I found several places right by the forest, and they are all so pretty. Maybe I should stick by the osen after all. _

_I have never written in a journal until now, and I finally figured out why. I lost someone very important to me last week, the best friend of my life. In trying to help Ryu-san, I have caused her to fear me. I realized that what Sensei said was true. I should have never kept my friendship with her because it will slowly destroy her mental sanity and mine at the same time. But, I was selfish. I just couldn't let go of the only person who understood me. I_

_The cursor blinked on the computer, blurred by the wet droplets filing her eyes. Tsuki blinked rapidly, trying to control the flow. She couldn't scream, or cry, or make any sound at all. All she can do is to wait. Wait for the tears to dry. Wait for her heart to stop beating…_

oooO.O.Oooo

…..

…..

oooO.O.Oooo

_July 13, XX34_

_Time flies when the mind is occupied. It has been eleven years since I moved out of the Academy. And I must say I am enjoying the experience. Having more and more free time around the studies, I was able to go into a university to study music. I never realized how much music is around me. The violin and the flute are my favorite instruments, although I excel more at the piano. _

_Nagisa-sensei informed me today that Ryu-san son, Agatsuma Soubi, had recently being accepted into the best elementary school in the region. She even attached a picture of him in the school's uniform to the email. During the course of the years, Nagina-sensei's letters had come with increasing frequency. I wonder at what she is trying to do. She knows I vowed to never be seen or heard by Ryu-san ever again. However, she keeps sending me mails, updating on my friend's life. With surprising detail, information about graduation date, new friends, the college she's attending, the man she married…etc. etc., and now this! I didn't need to know that Nagisa-sensei liked to stalk people. I even told her so. But, I suppose, I am partially to blame._

_I never told her to stop. _

_Hungry for news, I never even considered the option. Perhaps, I am content with it. Just observing and watching her is enough. Hopefully, I am making the right decision._

oooO.O.Oooo

_Eleven years, hmm?_

A solitary thought traveled in the serenity of Tsuki's mind which had just finished writing her latest journal. It's recognition at the memories and losses, a silent acknowledgement to the past. Comfortably situated in her chair, she yawned and looked at her watch. _Wow, it's four already?_ Standing up, she stretched lazily, the sun's ebbing light shone on her face. Her assistant teaching position at the university gave her the money to be extremely well-off. And she truly enjoyed instructing others, something she never suspected. Somehow, she had learned to be patient alone the way,

_It's not that surprising. I had to be patient for the past five years._ Despite her and her teachers' best efforts, they could not locate Tsuki's Sacrifice. Ever since she came to the fighters' school, a search has been underway for her partner in battle. But it's all to no avail. Tsuki smiled bitterly, touching the lifeless wire attached to her heart. Her name has never showed up either, causing some to theorize that she was a 'blank' fighter. Others think that her Sacrfice might not even be born yet, leaving her stranded. The only two who believed that her Sacrifice exists were Nagisa and Ritsu.

Smiling at the passing students, Tsuki loosened up. Maybe this is what was meant to happen. She was never fond of fighting, though the adrenaline and the thrill are something you will never be able to forget. As soon as she reached outside, her phone rang a jarring note in her peaceful contemplation. "Moshi moshi?"

"Where in the world were you?! I've been trying to reach you for ages!!"

"Maa, maa. Nagisa-sensei. Would you stop trying to blow my eardrums?" Tsuki held the phone as far as possible to prevent being blasted by noise again.

"We have a job for you." Ritsu-sensei's voice came through instead of Nagisa-sensei's screeching, accompanied by something that sounds extremely like a door being slammed.

"Yes, sensei?" Tsuki replied. Although they are no longer teacher and student, Tsuki always felt that she has to be respectful around the two. Force of habit from the traumatizing school life stuck like glue.

"You are to investigate a boy named Agatsuma Soubi to test if he is a fighter or not."

Tsuki hid the pause in her mind with a shift in the papers she's holding. "Accept. When do I go?"

"Now. You will be going to the orphanage at …"

After the word 'orphan', Tsuki stopped listening. _Orphan? It means "A child whose parents are dead"._ A small gasp came out. _Does that mean…?_

"Do you understand?"

Tsuki stared at the sky, her heart couldn't decide whether to beat or not.

"Yes, sensei. I'm on my way."

_Click._

oooO.O.Oooo

Nagisa burst into Ritsu's room a moment later, demanding. "Are you insane, Ritsu? What are you trying to do? Why do you think the whole school and the university kept her from hearing the news? You agreed to it too when you heard about the deaths. Now you went and sent her on this assignment? Do you really want to break her?"

"Yes." Ritsu replied, staring out of the window.

Nagisa stood there, her retort forgotten. It's not often that you get a straight-forward reply from the ever-ambiguous man. Abruptly he turned from the window, and walked toward the door, not even sparing a glance at Nagisa.

"She needs to break, and only then can she find her name. That's the only way for her to destroy any ties or confinement her normal memories on her. Then, she'll find her true name."

oooO.O.Oooo

"Agatsuma-kun?" A woman's smiling face reflected on the teary ones of the boy. "We're going somewhere special today." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him on his feet and gently pushed him to the exit. "Someone's waiting for you there."

"Who?" Despite the sadness, Soubi was curious.

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

oooO.O.Oooo

_Agatsuma Ryuusai_

_And_

_Agatsuma Tsubaki_

_As it stands today life and death will always be the same._

_Here lies Ryuusai and Tsubaki freer than death itself. _

_XX09-XX34._

oooO.O.Oooo

_Such a tragic accident…on vacation…a truck lost control…no chance of survival…a very talented son…top of his class…haven't slept for days…poor dear…_

Words streamed in her mind as Tsuki stared at the carved alabaster, stifling her. Sitting on her feet, she reached out and traced the words with a butterfly's touch. _Freer than death itself… how true._ A melancholic smile appeared for a moment before sinking back into the contemplative mask.

The wind mindlessly blew around her, dancing with her hair and the black jacket. The bluest of blue sky, the comforting rays of a setting sun, the beat-less dance of the grass, and the so very satiating calmness of it all helped Tsuki to keep her composure. Over time, however, she felt that something has to be said. No, must be said. Several times she tried, but no sound came out.

"I…" Tsuki paused, surprised at the sound as if she couldn't even remember how to speak. "I came to see you today, Ryu-san. I'm sorry I didn't bring any flowers for you. I'll do it next time. It turns out that I am very good at teaching people. I finally moved out of the Academy too, and my apartment has much more space and less noise. Even though you haven't heard from me, I heard plenty about you from Nagisa-sensei. Do you still remember her? She's as annoying as always, acting like she cared and doesn't care at the same time. She still sends me annoying email asking odd questions. I…" Tears flooded out, carving trails on the smooth cheeks. "I'm so sorry…I couldn't do anything for you, even though you have done so much for me…I'm sorry…"

Curling into a ball, Tsuki cried for the first time in her life.

oooO.O.Oooo

"The cemetery?" Soubi stared at the various mounds with the decease's name carved in lime rock.

"Uh-huh. Now, just follow the road and you'll find the person."

oooO.O.Oooo

Traipsing slowly around the meandering roads, Ritsu cradled the _Shungiku _flowers in his right arm. The bright green and yellow cast a bluish hue on the dark silk jacket. Slowly he walked along the gravel road, his blank face betraying nothing while he moved toward his destination. The last turn and he found the person there, sitting on the ground. Her back was facing him, so he walked around the mounds and sat facing her.

"Tsuki-chan?" His voice was soft as if he doesn't want to scare the creature in front of him. The only sign to show that she heard him was the opening of her eyes. The sheer soulless-ness and blank-ness of her eyes made Ritsu forgot even his façade. Reaching out and cupping her face, he stared into the once bright and determined orbs of green. The eyes moved to stare at Ritsu's but not recognition or self-consciousness emerged.

Shaking her slowly, Ritsu tried again. "Tsukiko? Can you hear me?" Nothing. The same void is in her eyes, making Ritsu feel something he had not experienced since his childhood. Sadness. Emptiness. Despair. He cannot even tell. But all he can think of is to hurt something, to blame someone for taking the only possession he has away from him.

Slowly, and as if in pain, he stooped over the grave, placing the chrysanthemums in the flower holder. He poured water mechanically, spraying the velvety petals with dew-like drops.

"Congratulations. You managed to do exactly you want: to have her with you forever." Ryu's smiling picture took the words without flinching. Ritsu glared at it before stalking away. "I despise you with every fiber in my being."

With that he left, leaving a shell of the formerly cheerful student and, perhaps, a bit of himself behind.

oooO.O.Oooo

_'You're going to another school?! Why?" Ryu jumped up when she heard the news from Tsuki, shouting as loud as possible._

_Tsuki shrugged, unplugging her ears. "I have to. It's the only way to make those idiotically happy social workers off my back. Besides, it's not like I'm leaving the town. The school is only ten minutes away from here anyway."_

_"I still don't like it." Ryu pouted, plopping back down. "Seven Voices Academy…how come I never heard of the place?"_

_"It's a private school, and not many students go there." was the reply. "Anyway, what's with the sudden torrent of questions anyway?"_

_Ryu looked off into the distance. "I don't know. An ominous feeling, I suppose. We'll stay friends, right?"_

_Almost backing off, Tsuki was startled by the intensity of Ryu's voice. "Of course."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Uh-huh. Forever."_

oooO.O.Oooo

Soubi walked slowly along the path, not sure whether he wants to meet this person or not. His speed slowed when he drew closer and closer to the end of the road. He didn't want to go there. Once was enough to make him want to leave this place for good. He almost turned back, not wanting to remember anything concerning the incident. But, he reached his destination before he could make up his mind. And the site blew any thoughts of leaving away.

In front of his parents' grave sat an exquisite statue. Made from the smoothest alabaster, it sat with a pensive and sorrowful expression, silently contemplating the grave. Without knowing how, Soubi walked in front of the statue and reached out his hand, only to take it back when he found that it was a person. She was breathing so slowly that her chest does not rise and fall. Her skin felt as cold and smooth as stone.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Do you know my parents?" Soubi asked, but received no answers. He kept asking question and stopped only when he saw her eyes open. The glassy and tears-stained eyes looked as lifeless as those of her mother's. His fear and distress rushed back at him with full force. "Please don't die!" He hugged the lifeless form, sobbing out loud. With all his heart, he hoped that another person won't die because of his family.

oooO.O.Oooo

"Ritsu." Nagisa's voice was sorrowful when she saw Ritsu walked out of the burial ground alone. "I did tell you. And it's your fault too."

All he did was sat down beside a tree and closed his eyes. "This is none of your concern."

Sighing at his stubbornness, Nagisa sat beside him. "Of course it is. You've just lost your chance at finally knowing what it feels like to fight besides a fighter. And, I must say, I feel sorry for you." When Ritsu didn't reply, Nagisa went on. "Of course, you could always wait for another. I'm sure that person is being born as we speak. Tsuki failed her name and it never did appear, even though we know what it would be. In a sense, your fighter never appeared. Another few years, another fighter will take the place she's supposed to fill. It is a pity. She's the strongest fighter in your care."

At length, he replied. "I will not have any other fighter other than her."

oooO.O.Oooo

Within herself, the cocoon of silence and darkness comforted her, constricting her. Tsuki didn't mind, already past caring. A voice with obvious pain and longing spoke to her sometime before, but she brushed it off. Nothing mattered anymore besides maintaining the very stillness around her. Later on, a more insistent and despairing voice called out to her, torrents beating against her wall. Refusing to be dragged out of her comfort zone, she refused to allow something to ever control.

"Please don't die!"

The words reached out to her, forcefully yanking her out into consciousness. She suddenly gasped, filling her oxygen-starved lungs of air. The feelings in her limbs slowly came back, along with the crushing weight of misery and emptiness.

"Please don't…" now the voice is a whisper. Looking down, Tsuki saw that the voice belonged to the boy crying on her shoulder. _Ryu's son…Soubi…_

"Shh…Soubi-kun. It's fine. I'm not dying, am I?" Murmuring, Tsuki embraced the small boy. "Your mother is my best friend for my entire life, even though we have not seen each other since high school. I am not allowing her son to wallow in misery. I'm the one who will adopt you."

Wiping his tears away, Soubi asked. "You?"

"Unless you wish to spend a few more years at that place."

"No thank you." Looking at the smiling face, Soubi still could see the hidden sadness that will never go away.

"Now sleep." She commanded. "You need it. A person of your age cannot run on five hours of sleep for long." At the sound of the word, Soubi immediately fell sleeping. He had a peaceful countenance on him, making Tsuki sigh.

"Konbanwa, Ryu-san. I came here to tell you that I am keeping my promise for good. This is the last time I will ever see your grave again. I will take care of Soubi-kun, so don't you worry about him. Just…" Fingering the beautiful chrysanthemums, her eyes sank a little because of the sadness. _Ritsu-sensei… I have hurt you too, didn't I?_ Picking the boy up, Tsuki began walking.

oooO.O.Oooo

It's almost midnight when Tsuki finally went to the Academy to enroll Soubi as one of its students. He slept through the day, not even waking up to eat. Watching him sleeping on his bed, Tsuki's face couldn't quite figure out how to arrange itself. She knows that this will probably be the last time she will see him. _I'm not going to make the same mistakes with him again…_ He, at least, will start off without anything to hold him back. She smiled a little and quietly left him.

The only thing she regrets is not being able to ever befriend the boy.

oooO.O.Oooo

_"Okaa-san? Who is the pretty person standing in that picture?" Ryu looked up from her book, seeing her son cradling a dusty picture frame from the shelf. Setting him on her lap, she took the picture and blew the dust off._

_"That, Soubi-kun, is a dear friend of mine from long ago. She's smart and arrogant, even though she'll never admit it. We're always arguing about everything, especially words inside a book. Words are everything to her, more important than her life. There was a time when we always saw each other, even when she went to another school. But…afterwards, she left and we never kept in touch." A comfortable silence stretched before them, each lost in thought. _

_"So, she's your best friend?" Soubi asked, grabbing the picture back in his tiny hands._

_Chuckling, Ryuu said. "That's right. Even though I will never see her again, she is still the closest friend I've ever had."_

_"Then she's my friend too." Soubi said in a serious tone. Picking the picture up, he placed it beside the family portrait beside his desk. "Does she have a name?"_

_"Every one has a name, Soubi-kun, and her name is as pretty as her." Ryu smiled. "It is Yokosoma Tsukiko."_

oooO.O.Oooo

Breathless, Soubi sat up in his bed, looking bewildered. The sudden change in the environment made him afraid. About to call out Tsuki's name, he remembered the dream and felt at peace. He has someone who knew his mother. And she had promised to keep him safe. Anyone she trusted he will trust as well. With that comfort in mind, he went back to sleep.

oooO.O.Oooo

There is only one feeling that Tsuki didn't like and that was pain. And it's torturing her through the form of a migraine. Sinking into the first chair she found, Tsuki clutched her head in vain. Pounding against her thoughts relentlessly, the pain caused her sink into unconsciousness and back. All she could do was sit there, waiting for the throbbing to lessen.

"Tsuki."

Immediately following the word, the migraine was gone, leaving a film of cold sweat on her skin. Rolling her head side to side cautiously, Tsuki stood up, listening intently.

"Tsuki…"

There it was again! Except a little softer than last time. More resigned too. Cocking her head to the side, Tsuki tried to pin-point the direction. The voice sounded familiar too. The third time it came, Tsuki found the direction. Running now, she tore down the corridors, not knowing why she has an urgency to go to the place where the voice. For a moment, Tsuki thought she knew who it belonged, but the knowledge was lost among the urgency of the voice. It's as if she didn't reach the place in time, she would lose something that could never be found again.

Without thinking, her legs slowed to a walk as Tsuki stopped in front of a door.

To Ritsu's office.

Now she was sure. It was his voice that called. Slowly opening the door, Tsuki said, "Sen - " before stopping. He was fast asleep, leaning against the sofa's arm. Inwardly, she sighed as she went to look for his jacket. _Sensei, must you always fall asleep like this? You're going to be irritated in the morning, making the students suffer with you. That's not nice at all, you know._ Picking the dark brown jacket up, she was going to place it on Ritsu when she notice a tattoo of some kind on his right arm. She turned her head sideways, curious at the sight. A gasp of surprise rushed out of her when Tsuki saw the words.

_Pitiless. That's Ritsu-sensei's name…_ _No wonder he always wear long sleeves. And always so mean to others…_

Mesmerized by the sight, she impulsively reached out to touch the letters when a searing pain raced up her left arm. Hissing, the arm jerked back with one hand clutching it in pain. Warm and sticky blood began to trickle through her fingers and drip onto the floor. Grabbing some tissue, Tsuki attempted to stem the blood flow when she noticed what was causing the blood to flow. A word was engraved into her flesh, the exact same one as Ritsu's. Not believing her eyes, Tsuki extended her arm toward the moonlight that threw shadows into the grooves of the carved symbols.

_I'm _his_ fighter_?_ That's…_ As far as she knew, Ritsu didn't have a fighter. She always presumed that it was because his fighter died, not because there isn't one! Pain forgotten, she turned her eyes back toward Ritsu's sleeping face. Is that why he is always angry and indifferent when she mentioned anything or anyone else? Was that reason he hated Ryu so much? It would have explained a lot of his erratic behaviors towards anything that distract her attention from him. He had told her enough of about the possessiveness a sacrifice sometimes feel toward the fighter.

Feeling suddenly drained, Tsuki sank besides the wall, eyes drooping. Did he know that she was his fighter? He must have. _Sorry for keeping you so long, Ritsu…_

She was asleep a second later.

Just as Ritsu opened his eyes.

oooO.O.Oooo

Ritsu came out of the fake sleep, his expression impassive. He rose noiselessly, standing before the sleeping fighter. _His_ fighter. Gently, he held her close to him; as if afraid she'll disappear a moment later.

"Don't ever leave again."

Smiling, Tsuki woke up. "I won't. I promise it."

------------------------------------

The end!! It took longer than expected. Hopefully you'll forgive me. I'll be back writing my Bleach fic now. Reviews and criticism are welcome.


End file.
